


Pancakes

by KaciiGamer



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cute, Dad Tom AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Pancakes, i cant help it, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: Who knew the world's most powerful Mob boss would be suck a sucker for Chocolate Chip Pancakes?





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never really been a fan of the whole Mom AU until I tried writing it for myself and I ended up falling in love! This is one of the various works that came to fruition from my inspiration, which I've had for a while and was just motivated by my friend to FINALLY post it! I hope you guys enjoy!

The sound of soft footsteps traveled throughout the empty halls followed by the light tapping of paws. It was around seven in the morning, but time was merely a social construct to Arielle as she walked down the hall, exactly one door down from hers before pushing open a cracked door. She felt her toes meet soft carpet, a sharp contrast to the cold wooden floor in the hallway and she continued on into the room, her sights set on the large queen-sized mattress. Making it to the bed, she wandered around to the left side, her tiny hands gripping at the plush blankets before tugging lightly.

“Daddy… Daddy…”

She continued to tug at the blanket before attempting to pull herself onto the bed, her brown eyebrows furrowing in concentration. A deep grunt broke her focus as she spotted the blankets moving on their own, or so it seemed.

“Daddy!” She whispered, standing on her tippy-toes to peer over the edge of the bed.

“…Hm?” Tom grunted, rubbing his face to wake up despite the fact that he desperately craved sleep.

“Daddy, up!” Arielle quietly whined, a pout gracing her otherwise adorable features.

Without any other words, Tom sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to look over his side of the bed – easily spotting his five-year-old daughter pouting up at him.

“What’s wrong, princess?” His voice was gruff as he finally began to wake up, his eyes wandering over to the clock on his nightstand that read ‘7:24 AM’.

He failed to fight a tired smile when he saw her raise her arms towards the sky, a wordless sign for ‘pick me up’ that always got her what she wanted; and this time it did not fail. Picking her up easily, he placed her onto his lap and gently brushed away the wild brunette curls she definitely inherited from him.

“Hi, princess, did you have a nightmare?” Tom cooed, his hand coming to cup her plump cheek, his thumb softly running across the skin as she nuzzled into his touch. His heart swelled – she was always a daddy’s girl.

“Hungry.” She simply stated, earning a soft chuckle from her father.

“Oh, I see, it is breakfast time, isn’t it?” He bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing, silently accrediting her love of food to his wife, whom of which was still sleeping by his side. “Okay, princess, what do you want to eat?”

“Pancakes!” She excitedly squealed, causing Tom to quickly shush her.

He felt his wife stir next to him before settling back into a deep slumber. Tom knew that she had a tough week, from worrying about him and his  _business_ to trying to take care of a five-year-old who definitely got her energy from him, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her from her sleep; as much as he wanted to sleep, he knew she needed it – especially after the night they had together.

“Alright, how about we go to the kitchen so we don’t wake up mummy, okay?”

With an excited nod, Arielle crawled off of Tom’s lap and allowed him to get off of the bed, raising her arms to him once again with a big, baby-toothed smile. Obliging to her command, Tom lifted her into his arms and clicked his tongue in amusement.

“You really are something.”

She ignored his statement out of childhood bliss and turned her head back to the bed, her little arm sticking out to wave at her sleeping mother. “Night-night Mummy!”

Tom watched as Y/n stirred slightly, a small smile forming on her tired lips. “Night-night baby,” She mumbled, just loud enough for Arielle to hear as she smiled brightly.

Chuckling, Tom held his baby girl to his side as he left the room while Tessa – who had followed her like her personal guard dog – stayed in the room to sleep with Y/n.

The mornings were usually quiet, something Tom made sure of once Arielle came along, the last thing he wanted was for his work to come within an inch of her childhood; he was going to protect her – and her mother – as best as he could. He could remember the day Y/n told him he was going to be a father, and the months of panicking that followed thereafter; doubling the amount of security that occupied the house, instructing Harrison to stay by Y/n’s side whenever he had to go out to collect his payment – or dish out some penalties – and even going as far as having her stay with his family if he and Harrison had to both leave. She would always tease him for being overprotective but accepted the precautions, after all, a mob boss of his caliber couldn’t be too careful with a pregnant significant other.

As Tom made it into the kitchen, he sat Arielle on top of the grey marble counter, tickling her for a moment just to hear her angelic, bubbly laugh before clapping his hands together.

“What type of pancakes would you like, princess?” He hummed, though he had an inkling of what she really wanted, something she never failed to beg for each morning whether it be from him, Y/n, or Harrison.

“Chocolate chip!” The words rolled out of her mouth easily, as if she had spoken those two words since she was born – though with how often she had chocolate chip pancakes, Tom wouldn’t have been surprised if they were supposed to be her first words instead of ‘dada’.

Nodding firmly, Tom brushed away a strand of hair that fell in front of his face, moving to grab a few bowls out of the cabinet. “Alright, chocolate chip it is!”

“Daddy, I want berry ketchup too!”

He chuckled, absentmindedly shaking his head at her nickname for strawberry syrup, knowing either way she knew what she was talking about. “With berry ketchup, you got it baby girl.”

Moving over to where she sat, he picked her up with one arm and moved her further down the counter, placing the bowl where she once sat and turning on the stove where a pan was ready to be used.

“Be careful, okay? I don’t want you to burn yourself or fall, Arielle.” He spoke firmly, bending to become eye-to-eye with his daughter who eagerly nodded with a smile.

“I’ll be careful, daddy!” She held her hands in her lap, her purple striped pajama bottoms and pajama shirt with sparkly blue flower designs protecting her from the slight cold atmosphere of the kitchen, lit by the lights and rising sun.

Giving her a nod in confirmation, Tom began making the set of pancakes, with very helpful instructions from Arielle such as ‘That pancake has three chocolate chips!’, ‘Daddy, you need more chocolate chips for that one!’, and ‘You can count to three to help you flip!’. The rest of the moment consisted of ‘The Pancake Song’, counter top dancing, and some ‘sneaky’ chocolate chip eating by Arielle – though Tom would be lying if he said he hadn’t stolen some himself, but he was much stealthier than Arielle.

As Tom was finishing up the last of the batter, he heard a familiar set of footprints echo from the west-side hallway before hearing Arielle gasp happily, her body wiggling out of excitement so much Tom was afraid she’d fall right off of the counter.

“Uncle Haz!!” She squealed, her sounds of excitement skyrocketing as Harrison scooped her off of the counter as he peppered her face with kisses.

“Good morning, Ari-Bear, you and your dad are up early,” Harrison teased, nodding his head to Tom as a silent ‘good morning’ before receiving one back with a smile.

“Daddy’s making chocolate chip pancakes!” She giggled, smushing his cheeks with her tiny hands, her face bright with glee at the funny face he was now making. “You want some too, Haz?”

Harrison nods his head, though his smile never left his face as he held her against his side, “Nah, I’ve got somewhere to go today, but I’ll be back later, okay?”

Tom finished plating the pancakes before turning around, now noticing that Harrison was already dressed in a simple outfit with a coat to add some flair. He knew that he was going out to deal with some festering mob business, most likely sparing him from leaving his family for the day.

“Alright, princess, how about we let Uncle Haz go so he can do what he has to and you can eat your pancakes!” Tom cooed, easily swiping her from Harrison with a slight grunt. “I’ll see you later, man.”

Nodding, Harrison flashed a quick smile as he began to backtrack, “See you, Tom – and tell Y/n I said ‘good morning’!”

“Bye-bye Uncle Haz!” Arielle waved, though her sights were set on a small stack of already cut pancakes, slight steam wafting into the air filling the kitchen with a sweet scent.

As Harrison left, Tom walked Arielle towards the island, sitting her on one of the many black stools surrounding the large area, deciding it would be easier to keep her in the kitchen rather than going to the dining room.

“Sit here and I’ll bring you your pancakes,” Tom instructed, watching as she sat on the balls of her feet whilst nodding eagerly.

Walking away from her for a few minutes, he returned with a small child-sized fork and a Disney Princess themed divider-plate; the pancakes, drizzled in bright-red strawberry syrup, sitting in the larger division while the other divisions held a few pieces of sliced banana and strawberries, holding fast to Y/n’s reminder that she should  _at least_  have fruit if she’s going to have chocolate chip pancakes three times out of the week.

“What do you want to drink with your pancakes, love?” Tom mused, grabbing a cup – that matched the plate she was using – out of the cabinet before heading towards the double fridge, opening it to show her the current selections.

“Orange juice, please, Daddy!” She managed to get out before stuffing her mouth with a piece of pancake, the syrup already dripping down the side of her lips.

Filling the cup with the juice, Tom easily brought it back to her before smirking at her delighted face, she was clearly enjoying the pancakes by the way she nearly finished the top layer, her free hand pressing against her mouth as she chewed.

“Take it slow, Ari, you don’t want to choke.” He tutted, placing her cup down before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

As he went to make himself a plate, a familiar figure walked in from the kitchen dressed in one of his hoodies and a pair of pajama pants but still looking beautiful as ever.

“Morning, Mummy!” Arielle cheered, her mouth surrounded with syrup and small crumbs of pancake bits, not that it mattered as she tried licking them away.

Y/n smiled, her eyes squinting in humor as she saw the fresh plate of pancakes in front of their daughter, already knowing how this morning went. “Good morning, Boo-Bear, I see Daddy already made you breakfast, hm?” Her eyes scanned over to Tom who was smiling sheepishly, while his eyes glimmered with all the love in the world. She noted how he only had on his pajama pants, knowing that Arielle must have wandered her way into their room early in the morning.

“Yeah, Daddy made chocolate chip pancakes with berry ketchup,” she bragged before taking another bite, doing a little dance in the chair as she chewed.

“Ooh, that sounds delicious! I hope he made some for me!” A small laugh escaped her lips as she watched Tom waltz over to her, bringing her backwards into his arms in a gentle hug.

“I made enough for all of us,” He murmured lovingly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before twirling her out of his arms, “Go take a seat, I’ll bring your food with mine, love.”

She easily took him up on his offer as she walked over to where Arielle sat, littering her strawberry flavored cheeks with kisses before taking the open stool next to her. “Ari, can Mommy have some of your strawberries?”

Arielle nodded with her mouth full before picking up a sliced strawberry and putting it into Y/n’s open mouth, giggling as she made exaggerated chewing noises.

Within an instant, a plate with a stack of pancakes drizzled with her favorite syrup was placed in front of Y/n, a beautiful pattern of strawberries lining the edge of the plate in a simple-yet-appreciated design. She looked up, sending Tom a quick ‘thank you’ before eagerly digging in just like her daughter had.

Tom smiled and simply nodded as he ate at his own plate of pancakes, watching as his two favorite girls ate and laughed at each other; Y/n making her chewing as exaggerated as can be while Arielle laughed, her fork falling to her plate as she giggled and squealed. His heart swelled as he watched them, every thought in his mind focusing in on just them and this moment.

He never thought he would have allowed himself to get attached to someone when he became the boss of his family’s mob, let alone be able to get married and have a child at that, but there they were, sitting in front of him and proving him wrong in all degrees. There was never a moment where he was so, so glad to be proven wrong. There was never a moment in his day where he never thought about his promise to Y/n when they were married, then his promise again the night Arielle was born; he would vow to protect the both of them with his life, and if anything  _ever_  happened to them, he wouldn’t hesitate to burn everything to the ground.

“Daddy? You okay?”

Arielle’s worried voice broke Tom out of his trance, now becoming acutely aware of the moisture that stained his cheeks. He blinked a few times before chuckling, putting his plate down to wipe his face.

“Yeah, darling, I’m great, these pancakes are really good,” He laughed once more before walking over to Arielle, bringing her into his arms and kissing her cheek – which was now clean from Y/n wiping it with a wet paper towel. “I love you and Mummy, you know that, princess?”

Arielle giggled, her eyes shining with a thousand stars as she nuzzled into her father, “I know, Daddy! I love you too, and Mummy too!” Turning is his arms, she made grabby hands at Y/n, causing her to easy submit herself into a group hug with her family.

“I love you two so much,” Tom murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Y/n's forehead as she hugged him and their daughter.

“We love you too, Tom.” Y/n hummed, looking up at him with cheerful eyes before a mischievous smile graced her features, “You  _and_  your amazing pancakes!”

“Yeah! Pancakes!” Arielle chimed, causing her parents to laugh, filling the atmosphere with innocence and love.


End file.
